Lime Saga
by Yellow of the Leaf
Summary: After Goku's first death he finds a strange, but powerful little girl on Snake Way. She quickly befriends him. But he doesn't know where she came for or how she knew everything about the Z-fighters. Is she really a friend? Or is she just trying to trick them? ..."Are all Kakorat's friends random saiyan punchers!"...
1. Chapter 1 Saiyan Saga

**Hey! Yellow hear! This is my first ever fanfiction! I'm really nervous about this (partly because my bro said "if you don't write one I'll punt your laptop out the window) because I'm not the type of person that puts her work out for people to see. (I am brave enough to say that I am a tad bit hyperactive and crazy.) My friend is originally the one who inspired me to do this. I always stay cooped in my room and write all different types of fanfictions. (Yes, I'm a nerd.) I'm not the courageous type. Good reviews will be thanked! (Every time I get 200 more reviews then I might answers some questions you guys ask. So don't forget!) I'm also not the type that makes long boring authors notes. This one is probably the only one that's going to be this long. Anyway, keep reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I own it all! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Lime: I'm a little embarrassed to be your OC.**

**Hero: I think I am too.**

**Trunks: Lime, you're crazy too.**

**Lime: Says who?**

**Trunks: You destroyed three mountains with a single touch of a finger!**

**Lime: It was a training accident!**

**Trunks: Whatever.**

**Yellow: I own it all!**

**Lime: No you don't. I know Hero and I are your OC but you don't own everything.**

**Trunks: I'm glad I'm not her OC.**

**Lime: Trunks, shut the hell up.**

**Hero: I think that we need to take the crazy "owner" and lock her in the hyperbolic time chamber. Then do the disclaimer ourselves.**

**Lime: Good idea.**

**(Drags Yellow into chamber and shuts door. Locks with hardest metal in the universe lock.)**

**Lime: Now she would get out.**

**Hero: Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Got it! NOTHING!**

**Lime: Ya! So don't come complaining that we didn't do the disclaimer or I'll blow you all up! I'm all ready! (Makes energy ball.)**

**Trunks: Aren't you guys being a little harsh?**

**Lime: Harsh?! I'll show you harsh!**

**(Hits Trunks with energy blast and makes an evil smirk. Trunks lays on the ground, with swirly eyes.)**

**Hero: (Whispers) Don't mess with my sister. She'll K.I.L.L you.**

**Lime: (Dangerously calm) Did you say something Hero?**

**Hero: NO! NOTHING SECRET! HEHEHEHE. . .hehe. I'm dead.**

**(Beats the crap out of Hero. Lime steps on Hero's face.)**

**Lime: Now you don't want to get me mad do you?**

**Hero: No!**

**Lime: THEN GET THE FANFICTION THE CRAP ON OR I'LL REALLY GET MAD!**

**Hero: YES MA'AM!**

Yellow: Just throwing it out to you all. I'm not motivated to write deaths because I'm not good at them. I say, "Leave all that for Akira Toriyama." But for the sake of fanfictions, I'll add the deaths. Enjoy. =^.^= That's a cat.

Lime: How'd you get out?!

(Points at hole in door.)

Yellow: The _door_ isn't Cachine you know. Nah! Now you can start, or I'll show you the real meaning of pain! (Says to Hero.)

Hero: (Mutters) I need to take a hike.

Sayain Saga

Goku's death

Goku lied on the grassy ground with his friend all around him. Krillin was next to him, holding his hand tight.

"You're going to make it Goku!" He told him. "You can pull through!"

"No Krillin." Master Roshi said wearily.

"He can!" Krillin panicked, "can't you Goku? Just tell him! Say something!"

Bulma lifted Gohan up. "Well Gohan's still unconscious, but otherwise I think he's okay." Krillin and Master Roshi nodded.

Goku let out a sigh, "that's good," he managed to say.

"Goku." Krillin looked at him.

"Chichi'd kill me if he got. . .got hurt."

"Goku?" Bulma choked out.

Goku turned his head to look at Gohan. He started to chuckle weakly. There was a pause. "K-Krillin," Krillin stared at Goku. "Please take care of. . .G-Gohan for me."

"Ya." Krillin smiled a bit "Sure buddy." Then his face turned serious again. "But, it's not gonna come to that okay? You're gonna make it! And that's all there is to it."

"Krillin." Master Roshi said fiercely.

"No," Goku gasped. "Not this time friend." Krillin looked at him with a worried face. "This time. . .I can't."

"I'll wish you back Goku." Krillin promised. "We already have three of the dragon balls."

Goku smiled. "I'll see you soon." Goku closed his eyes and him head rolled to the side. Everyone gasped.

"No." Bulma put her hand over her mouth.

"Goku." Krillin whispered. "Goku? Goku!"

Vegeta and Nappa walked to there space pods. "Once we force Kakorat's friends to tell us how to find the dragon balls we'll eliminate them, along with anyone else who tries to stand in our way." Vegeta said.

"And then we can wish Raditz back to life." Nappa added.

"No." Vegeta said coolly, "that's would be a wasted wish. Raditz was a weakling and a fool." Vegeta pointed out harshly. "Any saiyan that could be defeated so easily doesn't deserve to live."

Nappa nooded.

"Actually Nappa," Vegeta started again, "I have something more grand in mind. Now tell me, how is the idea of eternal life sound to you."

Nappa smiled. "What? Living forever? That sounds great." He opened his pod door. "Ya. If we can't die that means no one will ever be able to defeat us." He climbed in. "So what the heck would we need Raditz for?"

Vegeta climbed in him pod as well. "Yes, what for indeed. We'll be the greatest fighters in the universe, and we'll ascend to our rightful place among the saiyan warriors of legend."

"You mean. . ."

"That's right Nappa." Vegeta smiled. "That's exactly what I mean. We will become super saiyans!"

"Now I defiantly like the sound of that!" With a flash of light, Nappa and Vegeta took off in their small space pods and headed for earth


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! This is my second chapter! I'm keeping these a little short for now since I'm planning on updating every day. Goku hasn't met Lime yet so it's going to be the same, until Lime twists it.

Disclaimer:

Yellow: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. The only thing I own are my OC and the Slug Saga. Thank you.

Lime: When are you putting me in?

Yellow: Soon.

Lime How 'bout now?

Yellow: Soon!

Lime: Now!

Yellow: KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WON'T BE IN IT AT ALL!

Lime: FINE!

Hero: You two are so loud.

(Both take Chichi's frying pan of doom and wack Hero on the head.)

Goku's Journey

"No Goku you can't die!" Krillin cried to Goku's lifeless body. "You can't!"

"He's gone." Master Roshi griefed.

"No." Bulma sobbed. "This. . .This can't be happening." She hugged Gohan tight in her arms. "I don't believe it!"

Krillin kept shaking Goku's body but there was no reaction. Suddenly, Goku started to fade.

"Look!" Master Roshi panicked. "He's disappearing! What in the world?"

Piccolo smiled. "I know. I was Kami."

"Kami?" Krillin got up."

"The Guardian of the Earth." Piccolo explained. " I think you both know him. Yes, this is his work. No doubt he has some special purpose in mind for Goku."

"Do you think so?" Bulma asked, still holding Gohan. "Kami took him?"

"That's right." Piccolo said, "that meddling old fool. I don't know why and to be honest, I don't really care." Piccolo walk over to pick his off the ground turban.

Later at the other world check in station Kami and Goku were standing in front of the desk of an awfully large man called King Yemma.

". . .And that's where we stand Great King Yemma." Kami said. "The other two saiyans are on their way to earth right now, for this reason we humbly ask that you allow Goku to seek training from King Kai himself, with your permission of course. There is no hope for our planet if Goku doesn't receive King Kai's training."

King Yemma tapped his pencil on his cheek. "Goku, well you certainly have the service record that let's you attempt to reach King Kai, but are you truly prepared to travel Snake Way and risk the hardships that lay ahead?"

"Yes King Yemma." Kami answered. "He is."

"Hey." Goku turned to Kami. "Does everyone end up here when they die Kami?"

"That's right." Kami said.

"Did Raditz?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Kami explained. "Everyone comes to this check in station and King Yemma decides what to do with them after that."

"Hey," Goku looked up at King Yemma. "Did a guy named Raditz come here not to long ago?"

King Yemma looked at him.

"Goku," Kami whispered. "You must address him as King Yemma!"

"Yes," King Yemma flipped through his book. "Let me see. Oh yes, your brother, I sent him below. What a case."

"Did he fight you?" Goku questioned.

King Yemma looked at Goku. "Well he tried, but I got him in my Yemma lock and over powered him."

"Woah." Goku said in amazment. "Incredible! You must be really strong!"

King Yemma smiled and laughed.

"Hey." Goku said to Kami. "Forget King Kai! I wanna train here!"

Kami cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, well, King Yemma's too busy to take pupils."

"Oh." Goku said.

"Be quiet." Kami whispered in Goku's ear. "King Kai is much stronger than King Yemma."

King Yemma turned to Kami. "Kami!" Kami looked up. "I heard that you little weasel." Kami was startled. "I'll remember that when I'm passing sentence on you." King Yemma laughed.

"Forgive me." Kami sweated. "I didn't know your ears were so big- I mean so good!" Kami laughed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry sir! What I meant to say was-what I meant was. . ."

"Kami," King Yemma bellowed, "you're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry." Kami apologized.

"Well I forgive you this time." King Yemma said. "Goku can try to make it to King Kai's if he really wants to."

Kami sighed in relief. "Thank you." He bowed.

"I'll call guide for you." King Yemma said to Goku. "Now go wait outside."

"Thanks." Goku nodded.

"Oh and Goku."

"Yes King Yemma?"

You need to be very careful that you don't fall from Snake Way." King Yemma warned. "Should you fall off and there's no way back."

"Goku." Kami said. "Stick to it now. Don't let Snake Way wear into your mind."

"Well I'm not really sure on what to expect but I promise I'll try my very best to make it to King Kai's place." Kami nodded. "So long! I guess I'll see you in about another year!" Goku ran out the check in station exit.

Goku jumped out of King Yemma's worker's car and gaze down Snake Way. "How long is Snake Way?" He asked the worker.

"Well they say it's over ten thousand miles. But nobody really knows for sure."

"Ten thousand miles?!" Goku jumped. "Has anyone made it to the end?!"

"Well, two people. King Yemma and some mysterious girl the other day."

"Oh, wow." Goku stared at the long path. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you deliver a message to a lady named Baba for me? I want you to tell her to tell Krillin, Master Roshi, and Bulma to not wish me back with the dragon balls until one year has past."

"Alright." The worker agreed.

"I should go now." Goku jumped up and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow is back with some news. Lime is in here! Ya!**

**Lime: Finally!**

**Yellow: You can be a little happier.**

**Lime: I know, but it took you two chapters to add me!**

**Hero: And when am I coming in?**

**Yellow: Hero, you're coming in waaaayyy later!**

**Hero: It's not fair!**

**Lime: Life isn't fair.**

**Yellow: You two can stup up before I do the disclaimer.**

**Lime and Hero: Fine!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I only own my Lord Slug Saga and my OC. Don't sue me.**

**Lime: If you try to sue her then I'll blow you r face up!**

**Hero: Ya!**

**Yellow: (Gives them overly evil look) Didn't I tell you to shut up?!**

**Lime and Hero: SORRY!**

Mysterious Lime

Goku dropped to the ground. "Oh man." He gasped. I don't have any energy to fly." He looked down snake way and sighed. "This is going to take a longer time than I thought!" He ran down Snake Way. As he ran he saw a figure on the path. "What's that?" He ran closer and it appeared that it was a girl. She had long blond hair and a white bow that tied her side pony tail. She had light skin and green eyes. Her outfit was a white tank-top, a yellow short vest, black shorts with a golden chain, and yellow shoes. When Goku was about to run past her she blocked him.

"Sorry." She said with a smile. "Can't get past here."

"What?" Goku stuttered. "But I have to! I need to see King Kai!"

The girl got exited. "If you need to get past here so bad then you can fight me!" She jumped up and down. "How 'bout it?" She smiled again.

"Well," Goku said thoughtfully, "I guess."

"All right!" The girl went in to sparing form. "Let's start!"

Goku tipped his head. "Okay."

"You start." The girl said. Goku charged up to her and tried to kick her. The girl dodged him and punched him in the face.

_I need to get serious. _Goku thought. He moved quickly so the girl wouldn't see her, but she seemed to be tracking his every movement. Right. Left. Up. Down. Every movement she seemed to track. Suddenly she disappeared. _Where'd she go?_ Then suddenly she appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" She smiled. Goku didn't have time to react when the girl kicked him into the air and hammered him into the ground. "You okay?" She crouched next to him.

"Ya." Goku lifted himself off the ground. "You're a good fighter."

"Thanks!" The girl got up. "I have practice."

"But you're stronger than anyone I've ever seen! Even Raditz!" Goku exclaimed.

"Maybe because I have a tail." She uncurled her tail from her waist. "Neat huh."

Goku jumped back. "You're a saiyan!" The girl looked at him.

"Ya. So?" The girl said playfully. "I'm not evil though! Raditz is the guy with the long bushy hair right?"

"You know him?" Goku was surprised. "Didn't he try to hurt you?"

"Nope." The girl smiled. "One look." She laughed. "Then they ran off! Stupid cowards."

"What's your name?" Goku asked. "How old are you?"

"Lime." The girl said. "Nine."

"Nine!" Goku fell back. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry but no. I'm Nine." Lime said. Then smiled again. "So if you got a run in with Raditz then you must be Kakorat. Correct?"

"Raditz called me Kakorat." Goku pointed out.

"I know it's Goku but Kakorat sounds a lot better."

"How do you know my name is Goku?" Goku asked

"Errr. . . . .reasons. . ." Lime looked unsteady. "I. . .er. . .can't tell you."

"Ooookaaay." Goku was still curious. "So have you made it to the end of this path yet?"

"Ya." Lime smiled. "About. . ." Lime looked at the sky, "one hundred sixty four times."

"What!" Goku stared in astonishment. "Then how long do I have left?"

"I'd say about. . .eight thousand point nine miles to go." Lime said calmly.

"Eight thousand!" Goku stuttered. "And you made it on hundred sixty four times?!" Lime nodded.

"Started two days ago." She yawned. "Not many good challengers so I thought I could find some here."

Goku looked at the top of Lime's head. There was no ring. "So your not dead?"

"Nope!" Lime laughed. "But I know you are!"

_Funny._ Goku thought. _She seems to know everything about me. And she seems really harmless for a fighter. _"Do you know about any of my friends?"

Lime looked at him. "Uh. . .sure. Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Roshi, Krillin, Bulma." Lime started listing. "Yamcha was a desert bandit. He has a friend named Puar. Pretty strong for a human if you ask me. Tien is pretty strong too. He's also known for being your rival. Chaozu is Tien's friend. He's kinda short. Uses his hands to activate his powers. Roshi was your master. He's a pervert, again, strong for a human. Bulma is the best engineer in the world as far as I'm concerned."

Goku was dumbfound, "A-Amazing! You know everything about them! Did you run into them too?"

"No." Lime walked around. "Just heard."

Goku tilted his head. "Weird. So have you met King Kai?"

"Once." Lime looked at the sky again and smiled. "Weird old joker. He laughs at the stupidest things. What an odd ball."

"So where do you come from Lime?"

Lime looked at him. "Uh. . .well you have to go see King Kai!" Lime said with a panicked smile. "You'd better get going! See ya!" Within a second Lime was gone.

"Uh. . ." Goku looked at where she _was_ standing. "Bye." He ran down the path again. _If she's gone I guess I can get past now._ Goku was still wondering what Lime was doing on Snake Way. Was she really his friend now or was it all an act?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna skip King Kai's training parts because I personally like to skip to good parts. If you liked the training then sorry, but I thought it was kinda a waste of typing.**

**Lime: Lazy.**

**Yellow: (Takes out Chichi's frying pan of doom) What was that?!**

**Lime: Nothing!**

**Hero: Get to the freaking disclaimer!**

**Lime: You're just mad because I come fist in the story.**

**Hero: DO THE GOD DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Yellow: Geez squirt! Fine.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I own nothing but my OC and Lord Slug Saga.**

**Lime: Actually, Hero and I thought about not being your OC anymore.**

**Hero: You're too weird and crazy!**

**(Yellow hits them on the head with Chichi's pan.)**

**Yellow: I am crazy. Thanks for noticing.**

Battlefield:

Lime's Entrance.

**(This part is where things start to get REALLY different)**

All the Z-fighters sensed the enormous power of the saiyans. They had not landed yet but clearly sensible. They all arrived at the same spot. They were going to land soon. They could feel it.

Meanwhile, Goku had been wished back and was standing on the flying nimbus, heading down Snake Way so Kami can teleport them to earth. He saw Lime sitting lying on her own nimbus. "Hey Lime!"

Lime sat up. "Hey!" She called. Goku stopped.

"I have a favor to ask you." He said.

"Sure." Lime said. "Ask away."

"Can you use your super speed thing to transport me to the check in station?"

Lime tilted her head. "What. . .for?" Then she looked at the top of Goku's head.

"Hey Kakorat, I think you're alive!" Lime exclaimed.

"Ya." Goku explained. "So can you help."

Lime blinked, as if she forgot. "Sorry!" She apologized. "My rides a one person." Then she added, "But I can just go to the battlefield to help your friends before you arrive. . .if they let me of course."

Goku smiled. "That'd be great! You can do that?" Lime nodded. "Awesome! Thanks! See you later!" Goku rode off on his nimbus.

_Okay. I'll track Piccolo's energy._ **(You know what she's gonna do. Instant transmission!) **Lime disappeared.

Lime landed right in front of a punch from Tien She did a back flip to avoid it.

"Hey!" Tien yelled. "What are you doing, kid!"

"Saving my face, jerk!" Lime yelled back. "Are all of Kakorat's friends random saiyan puchers?!" Tien froze. "Well that almost made me change my mind about helping you but I promised Kakorat so count yourself lucky!"

Tien froze. "What do you mean Kakorat?

Lime walked over to the group. They were all tense. "You're as dumb as you look! Kakorat! Goku! Ring a bell!"

"I remember the saiyan called Raditz called Goku 'Kakorat'. But how do you know him?"

Lime let out a sigh. "Stupid." she muttered under her breath." She obviously intended for Piccolo's namekian ears to hear. "I told you I promised Kakorat that I would help you."

"How can we trust you?" Yamcha went all up in her face. "For all we know you could be lying! Swindling us! Your just a kid with a tail!" Yamcha blinked and looked a Lime's uncurled tail. "You have a tail?!"

"You blurted it out a second ago, you dope!" Lime yelled in Yamcha's face. "I have a tail! So what? All saiyans have tails for all I care!" She suddenly the group was even more tense, "What? Did I scare you? You guys aren't really scared of me yelling, are you?"

"You're a saiyan!" Krillin blurted out. "We can't trust you! What can you do anyway, you're just a kid!"

"Can 'just a kid' do this?" She locked her hand and gaze on the biggest mountain she could find and fired a small beam. It literally blasted the thing down in a millisecond. The whole group of Z-fighters stood there with their mouths wide open.

"H-h-h-h-h-how?" Krillin stuttered. "I-I-Impossible!"

"Did I prove my point?" Lime looked at them. The entire group nodded. "Now, do I help or not?"

"No." The Z-fighters said, dazed. "To dangerous."

"Fine." She said carelessly. "Get killed if you want. Judging by your energy levels you don't even stand a chance against the saibamen." Then Lime jumped on top of a tall pillar and stared at the sky. "Coming in three. . .two. . .one. . .here!" The Z-fighters sensed the energy level from the saiyans.

"They're coming to us." Piccolo warned. In a blink of an eye the saiyans were there. Both smiling and floating down.

"We meet at last." Said the smaller saiyan. Then he looked up at the taller rock pillar that Lime was sitting on. He suddenly looked as if fear had hit him right on the head. "I-I-it's you!"

Lime looked down. "Hey Prince of all stamped flies!" She called down. "Didn't you go to live with your other flies in the dump?"**(Isn't that name suiting?)**

"Shut up!" The smaller saiyan yelled. "I'm stronger than you now, you snake!"

"What the?" Gohan looked at Piccolo and Krillin who were equally shocked.

"You know him?" Yamcha called.

"Yep!" Lime laughed. "Vegeta is the Prince of disgrace and Nappa is his biggest lunk head!" Then she jumped down and landed next to the Z-fighters. "Not to mention huge cowards! All I did was stand there and they ran off! Talk about no guts!"

" You_ chucked_ Raditz in to a _mountain_!" Vegeta argued.

"I did?" Lime was confused. "I don't remember. Besides you are weak."

Vegeta seemed in raged by Lime's mocking descriptions. "We'll show you, you arrogant slug!"

"Look who's talking! You're the expert on being arrogant, not me!" Lime walked around, smiling. Then she turned to the Z-fighters. "I'll get bored watching you guys die so can I also heal."

"Who's says we are going to die?! Huh?!" Yamcha shot back.

"I did." Lime retorted. "Now can I heal or not?"

"Fine." Piccolo agreed. "Only heal."

"Sure." Lime then fixed a burning gaze on Yamcha. "If you're so confident then you'll be surprised at the result of this battle! But _my _prediction is you _will_ be the first to go."

Yamcha's burning gaze locked with Lime's. "We'll see, you know it all dolt!"

Vegeta interrupted the argument. "Why don't we get out the saibamen to play with them first." Nappa nodded. He took out a few green seed, pod like things and poked holes into the ground. Nappa dropped one pod into every one of the six holes. He covered up the holes and poured some liquid like substance on the ground. Suddenly weird, mutated, ugly, plant like creatures sprouted from the ground.

"What are they?" Chaozu shivered. Gohan stepped back.

"Well," Lime smiled. "Looks like someone might be going long gone! I suggest you don't fight them." She told Yamcha. "You might live, then."

"I'll show you!" Yamcha stepped in. "I'll take on all of them!"

Lime stared in horror. "I didn't mean it! Don't go! Let's Krillin or something."

Yamcha smirked. "No way! I'm gonna save us the trouble!" Then he turned to the saibamen. "Come on."

Lime closed her eyes. _Me and my big mouth! Come on Lime. You can't save him now! If he's gotta death wish, then let him get it. Lime, what would Trunks have done! What would Gohan have done! What would Hero have done! _Lime's war with herself was brief as Yamcha lauched himself at a saibaman and kicked it in the face. The saibaman, then swiftly moved behind Yamcha and was about to punch him before Yamcha saw. Lime's instincts quickly kicked in and she moved so fast that no one saw her and she blocked the punch with her finger. "This is the only time I'm going to help you!" She growled at him. Yamcha was still shock how she could travel twenty feet in point zero seconds and block a hard punch with _one_ finger. "Be more on guard next time, or suffer the consequences!" Yamcha noticed that Lime's eyes were switching between her normal eye color, green and bloody red. She retreated back to her spot next to Piccolo and Gohan. They were all looking at her like they've just seen a ghost. Lime quickly returned to her normal self and began rubbing her head, embarrassed. She didn't know why they were looking at her. Her eyes turned back to green.

"How?!" Krillin said, eyes wide open. "How can you move so fast?!"

"What do you mean?" Lime tilted her head. Then smiled. "You guys must have been day dreaming! I don't remember anything about moving fast!" Lime was clueless. "Did you mean Yamcha? He moved pretty fast to avoid that punch!" Krillin, Tien, Choazu, Piccolo, and Gohan exchanged glances.

Lime turned to the fight. "Yamcha, block!"

Yamcha blocked the punch with his arm and blasted the saibaman to bits.

"That one was free." Lime muttered to herself.

"Ya! One down. Five to go." Yamcha boasted.

Lime gave herself a face palm. "He's kinda like Hero."

"Who's Hero?" Piccolo heard.

"Did I say Hero?" Lime said. Lime panicked, "I meant. . .uh. . .I. . .meant. . .er. . .nothing." She scrolled her eyes to the sky. Piccolo gave her a look. "Just a person." Lime whispered to the dirt ground. Then she noticed a saibaman had jumped on Yamcha. It started to glow. "Yamcha! Get it off! It's gonna-" Then the saibaman exploded. Lime knelt on the ground. _Hopeless. Thing are going to be the same. I can't save anyone. I'm pathetic. _When the smoke cleared up Yamcha was lying on the ground in a tiny crater. Krillin ran over.

"Lime!" Piccolo barked. "Go heal him!" Lime looked up at him.

"I can't. He's dead." Lime stuttered, _because I couldn't shut up, because of me. I could have saved him. I could have stopped him from dying. I knew and I didn't even give a crap._ It would end up the same. They would go to Namek. They would destroy Freiza. The androids would come. Everything started because of this fight.

"Why do you always have to play the darn hero." Krillin looked at Yamcha. "I'm going to take out the rest of them. Just like Yamcha was going to do!" He suddenly charged and energy blast and split it into five beams. He directed them to the four saibamen and Vegeta and Nappa. The blasts killed the saibamen but Lime could sense Vegeta and Nappa's energy. It didn't do a thing. The saiyans walked out of the dust.

"Surprise, surprise." Vegeta smirked. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"But I put. . .everything into that attack!" Krillin's face was filled with fear.

"Normal attacks won't work." Lime whispered to herself.

"Then what will?" Piccolo said. Lime forgot he could hear her.

"My Spirit Bomb." Lime put her hands over her mouth. _Darn you mouth. Your Fire Spirit Bomb is a secret! Crud!_

"Then use it." Piccolo demanded.

"It. . .takes a long time and can destroy the earth." Lime lied.

"Fine." Piccolo grunted. "Darn it all."

"Nappa." Vegeta smiled. "You do the honors."

"Finally!" Nappa smirked. "I can do something fun!" Then he turned to the fighters. "Who's me first victum?"

Everybody froze.

"I'm going to fight." Lime stepped up. "I won't let more of you die. I know I said I would only heal but I need to fight."

"Fine." Piccolo said. "But when five seconds is up I'll swoop in and you have to stop."

"Sure." Then she turned to Nappa. "Come on." Lime launched her fist at Nappa's face. It was to fast to see, let alone dodge and it threw him in the air. Lime quickly appeared behind the flying up Nappa. She clenched her hands together and spiked him on the head, which sent him flying to the ground. Then Piccolo flew in and started beating him up. Lime when back to her spot. Nappa swatted Piccolo out of the way and headed towards Tien.

"Tien! Above you!" Lime warned.

Tien tried to block it but the shocking moment happened. Nappa punched off Tien's hand! Lime ran over and kicked Nappa out of the way, which sent him through four rocky pillars.

"You okay?" Lime put a healing barrier around the arm.

"Is it gone?" Tien looked at his disembodied hand.

"Not even I can grow back am arm." It was nice that Tien was so trusting. She didn't have to worry about him fussing and arguing. "But you're still in this fight."

"Where's Chaozu?" Lime looked around. Everyone was looking at Nappa. Chaozu was riding on him back. When Lime finished healing she stepped away to get a closer look at Chaozu he was glowing blue.

_No! Chaozu, don't explode. It would help! _Lime thought, helplessly. _What can I do?_ It was too late. Nappa was flying into a mountain pillar to get Chaozu off, but Chaozu exploded.

"CHAOZU!" Tien yelled.

"He's still there." Lime whispered. Piccolo looked at her.

"I can't sense anyone in that cloud of smoke though."

"He's still alive. Chaozu did it for nothing." She seemed to be in a huge daze. "Nothing is going to work."

"He has a weakness." Piccolo growled. "We just need to find it."

"Only Kakorat can help now. Besides me, Kakorat is the only one who can win." Piccolo looked at her again. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Lime nodded, "You knew didn't you?" She looked at the smoke. "You and Kami."

When the smoke cleared Nappa was still floating up there. "Who the next one that I kill?" Nappa licked his lips.

"Goku where are you? We need you!" Krillin yelled.

"Chaozu." Tien collapsed. "I failed."

_He's dead. _Lime clenched her teeth. Things were going terrible. The same people were dying. She couldn't help. She should have insisted to fight. Nappa lunged toward Krillin and Piccolo.

"Time to die-"

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled. "Wait. I need to talk to them. I'm curious about this Goku person."

"He the guy that fought Raditz." Lime answered.

"You mean Kakorat?"

"Ya. Whatever you call him." Krillin told him.

Vegeta laughed. "That weakling? A year ago he couldn't even beat raditz and you expect him to beat us? What a joke!"

"You just wait!" Gohan said.

"Then we will." Vegeta smiled. "Nappa cool off. We'll wait for three hours."

"No!" Nappa snorted. "They're going now!" Nappa charged.

Vegeta spat, "You dare not follow me orders?"

Nappa froze. "Sorry. I guess I just got carried away." He backed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lime: Where's Yellow?**

**Hero: She's in the hyperbolic time chamber. I replaced the doors with Cachine so she can't get out.**

**Yellow: SURPRISE, SURPRISE!**

**Hero: How!**

**Yellow: I smashed it! **

**(Takes out Chichi's pan and swats Hero through four mountains.)**

**Trunks: Did I get knocked out?**

**Lime: Better you stay knock out.**

**(Punches Trunks in the face. Trunks falls down.)**

**Lime: Now get to the disclaimer Yellow, or I'll knock the living daylights outta you.**

**Yellow: Fine! No need for force.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I own EVERYTHING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Lime knocks Yellow out.)**

**Lime: We own nothing, exept us and the Lord Slug Saga.**

Gohan Finally Shows Guts O.o

"Goku's coming." Lime smiled. "But he's on Snake Way. I'm surprised. Ten thousand miles in six hours."

"What's Snake Way?" Krillin asked.

"It's a ten thousand mile path that leads you to King Kai's." Lime explained. " Goku should be off and back on earth in a bit."

"Ten thousand miles?!" Krillin exploded. "That's insane!"

"He's at the Look Out." Lime said quickly. "It should take him another two hours to get here."

"How do you know?" Gohan asked.

"I just know." Lime scrolled her eyes to the left. "We only have fifteen minutes though so you guys have to buy time for him."

"Gohan." Piccolo growled. "If you're not going to help then you can go home."

"But Piccolo-" Gohan was cut off.

"You'll just get in the way." Piccolo spat.

"Okay." Gohan started to walk away. Then Nappa threw an energy beam at him.

"Hey kid!" He mocked. "You'd better run home to your mommy!"

"I wasn't running away you big bully!" Gohan countered. "I was just going to the bathroom." Then he whispered, "You can use a shower yourself."

"What did you say?" Nappa mocked.

"I said. . .YOU SMELL!"

"Why you little!" Nappa yelled. Gohan ran back to Krillin and Piccolo's side. Lime smirked.

"You kinda do." She added, laughing. "You smell like you just rolled in space dung!"

"I'll get you two!" Nappa growled.

"Suck crap, pig!" Lime made a face. "Nah!" **Lime's kinda a jerk to Nappa. But I absolutely HATE Nappa so, "Nappa, go to hell!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Yellow goes away to sulk.)**

**Hero: Lime, why is Yellow so depressed?**

**Lime: Because Piccolo dies in this chapter. Oops! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Hero: Yellow likes Piccolo?**

**Lime: No. She has extreme phobia for writing deaths! Remember? She's not good at them. **

**Hero: Oh ya.**

**Trunks: Okay! I'm back and I'm ready to knock out Lime! Why is Yellow so depressed? **

**Lime: Hero, tell him.**

**(Hero whispers to Trunks.)**

**Trunks: Is it really that bad?**

**Hero: Take a look.**

**(Trunks walks over to Yellow.)**

**Trunks: Yellow?**

**(Yellow swats Trunks through sixteen mountains with Chichi's frying pan of doom.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lime: We don't own anything except-**

**Yellow: WE OWN EVERYTHING!**

**(Lime swats Yellow into thirteen mountains.)**

**Lime: We don't own anything except us and the Lord Slug Saga**

**Hero: No suing! **

* * *

**Piccolo's Decision**

"Three hours are up. Where's Kakorat?"

"He's just got off Snake Way fifteen minutes ago." Lime informed. "It's going to take him one more hour to get here!"

"Too bad." Nappa laughed. "Now I can kill you all." Then Nappa looked at Piccolo. "You're lucky. We're letting you live."

"Forget the Namek." Vegeta smirked. "We have no use for him anymore."

"But the dragon balls!" Nappa reminded him.

"All we need is a Namekian that can make dragon balls and Planet Namek is full of them. We don't need him." Vegeta answered.

"Well then." Nappa started powering up. "I'll just rip you all up!"

* * *

**I don't wanna write this part. I have writing deathaphobia. Like I said, I leave this stuff to Akira Toriyama. He's good at them.**

* * *

Nappa turned away from the beat up Krillin and looked at Gohan. "Your next!" Lime was busy healing Krillin and didn't have time to help Gohan. Krillin was almost on the verge of dying too. But she knew that he wouldn't. "Good bye!" Nappa shot a beam at Gohan. Gohan put his arms in front of him. Then the beam hit. But to Gohan's surprise, he didn't get shot. The figure in front of him did.

"Piccolo?" Gohan stared in horror.

"No sweat kid." Piccolo gasped. Then fell to the ground. **(Screw it all! I don't know what to write!)**

"Piccolo!" Gohan ran to his side. "Piccolo, please don't go! We need you!"

"It's ironic isn't it? After all my years of training to defeat your father, I go out and protect you, his son." Piccolo coughed. "Gohan, you're the only real friend I've ever had. I want to thank you. I still remember when I brought you in. You were small. Helpless. You changed so much since then. The harder things got, the more determined you became. I know I was hard on you, but it was for your own good. You're like the son I never had. I'm proud of you."

Gohan sniffed, "Please! Don't go!"

Lime ran over, to heal Piccolo. Then she knelt down and dug her hands into the ground. "He's gone."

Gohan screamed on rage and charged up and energy blast.

Vegeta looked in his scouter. "His power level is one thousand…it's over two thousand…it's over three thousand! Nappa, watch out! He's more powerful than he seems!"

"Come on kid!"

"Haaaaaaa!" Gohan let out a huge powerful energy ball. Nappa stepped forward and bounced the energy blast into a mountain.

"Hey kid, not bad! That made my arm numb!"

Gohan stared in disbelief. He had bounced a power level three thousand, energy blast like it was a volleyball!

Lime had enough. Kakorat was late, everyone dies, she didn't like it one bit. "That's it!" She turned to Nappa. "You die, right here, right now!" She charged up her energy, grabbed Nappa's tail and flung him like a rock into a mountain.

"I'll get you for that!" He flung himself at Lime but she saw an opening and kicked him in the stomach, and smashed him into the ground that created a gigantic crater.

"I'll kill you!" Nappa yelled, wiping his mouth.

"Stay down!" Lime slammed Nappa into the ground multiple times and threw him towards Vegeta. Nappa landed right in front of Vegeta. Nappa got up. He took off his broken and shattered armor and gave Lime a distinctively evil look. Lime disappeared and reappeared next to Nappa. Nappa barely had time to react when Lime kicked him into another mountain. _Where is Kakorat? He should be here!_ Nappa got up. Then Lime felt a powerful energy right above her. "Finally!"

* * *

**I think I have circles under my eyes from this! Thanks for reading and Don't forget to Review! This The Yellow of the Leaf...uh...Hey! New thing! Maybe you awesome reviewers can write some suggestions for me about signing off a the end of a chapter! (I need it!) You will be thanked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I was having a huge writers block so I'm only posting two chapters today. Yesterday I did so many! **

**Lime: You didn't have writers block! I was writing it.**

**Yellow: Well it's the same because you are basically a writers block.**

**Lime: How?!**

**Yellow: Well you take hours to type a paragraph, you're lazy…**

**Lime: Who skipped King Kai's training?! Tell me that!**

**Yellow: Whatever!**

**Hero: Can you just get to the disclaimer?**

**(Both whack Hero on the head with Chichi's pan of doom.)**

**Hero: I'm in permanent torture.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I own nothing but my OC and Saga. I chanced it to the Lord Fire Saga because Lord Slug is from a movie. LOL! I forget a lot! =^.^=**

**Lime and Hero: Don't sue!**

* * *

**Lurking in the Shadows**

"Sir. We have over looked the battle. She is quite strong and has an unusually strong life force. She is perfect for fueling your immortality."

"Good. Yao Jing, you've really out done yourself this time. Yes, a life force reading of six billion two, unlike any reading in the galaxy. She will make the perfect energy fuel for me. Also this 'Hero' shows a high reading too. A reading of three billion seven, very promising."

"Yes lord. You will soon have you revenge on him. With my new technology you will be unstoppable. When the person dies we'll just use someone else. It will be an infinite amount of energy."

"I will conquer the universe! No one will stop me and my army!"

* * *

**Who is this new evil? **

**Yellow: No spoilers! **

**Lime: It's a villain from your-**

**Yellow: (Evil smile) I said NO SPOILERS!**

**Lime: SORRY!**

**Hero: Crazy people.**

**(Yellow and Lime whack Hero on the head.)**

**Lime and Yellow: WE ARE CRAZY! THANKS FOR NOTICING!**

**Hero: Help me.**

**Yellow: Sorry about this one being so short!**

**Lime: I wasn't in it!**

**Yellow: If you don't quit complaining your going to die in the next chapter!**

**Lime: I'M GOOD!**

**Yellow: This is Yellow of the Leaf...urgh! I still don't know how to sign off! Anyway, see ya later!**

**And before I forget, special thanks to TehBdog for putting my fanfiction on their list of fav stories!**

**Appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry about not writing for a few days. I just got Microsoft Word on my new laptop and the internet was throwing junk at me about not being able to login. Before I get this started I want to ask all a question. Should the Lord Fire Saga be between the Namek Saga and Andriod Saga or Andriod Saga and Buu Saga? Leave your answers in the review area!**

**Vegeta: Hey!**

**Yellow: Go away Vegeta. I don't want you here.**

**Vegeta: Why can't I be here?**

**Yellow: You're cocky, arrogant, a douche bag, and really annoying when I'm trying to type.**

**Vegeta: Gee, thanks a lot.**

**Lime: Vegeta, you can leave now.**

**Vegeta: I am price off all saiyans! I will not allow you to order m-**

**(Lime punts Vegeta off the Look Out.)**

**Lime: Arrogant douche.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: I own everything in the universe and there for I shall-**

**(Lime knocks Yellow out.)**

**Lime: We only own ourselves and our Saga. **

**Hero: No suing- Wait. If they don't know who we are, how can they sue us? We aren't even really!**

**Lime: Shut up, Hero.**

**Hero: Fine!**

* * *

**Goku's Arrival:**

**Nappa's Death!**

Goku landed feet fist on the dirt battlefield.

"What took you so long Kakorat?" Lime couldn't bring a smile to her face. The least thing she wanted to do was smile. Everyone was dead or injured. She couldn't ever do a crap thing to help. She looked at Kakorat. He was looking at his fallen friends. "I'm sorry." Lime muttered. "I should have-"

"Don't sweat it Lime." Goku said. "You tried."

"No I didn't!" Lime shook her head. "Knew this would happen and I didn't do anything! I just watched!"

Goku turn around and put his hand on her shoulder. "You did help. You did try. If I weren't for you Krillin would be dead, so would Gohan."

"But I couldn't save the others." Lime said bitterly.

Goku walked toward Krillin and Gohan, who were together.

"Daddy!" Gohan smiled. "It's really you!"

"Hey Gohan." Goku smiled. "Hey Krillin."

Krillin smiled. "Hey."

Nappa shot a beam at the group. They all jumped into the air and landed back down. "Reunions over!" He smirked.

**Now this is a death I'm gonna enjoy writing! Death to Nappa! See ya in hell, jerk!**

Goku powered up. He was shaking the ground. The numbers on Vegeta's scouter was raising and rising and rising. Then Goku settled his power.

"Vegeta!" Nappa looked at him. "What's the scouter say on him power level?"

Vegeta took off his scouter. "It's over nine thousand!" He crushed the scouter.

"What? That can't be right! It's impossible!"

"You've gotten stronger Kakorat." Lime smiled. Goku gave Lime a confident look. Then turned to Nappa.

"If you're so sure," He said to Nappa. "I should have you know, I was trained in the art of Kaioken!"

"Kaioken?" Vegeta looked surprised.

"Kaio whatever!" Nappa charged at Goku. "I still going to crush you!"

Lime clenched her fist. "Kakorat, I want to fight him! He's not a threat. I'll save you the-"  
"I can fight him." Goku put his arm in front of her. "You can sit back. I can take care of them."

Lime tightened her fist, then relaxed. She smiled. "Fine. Just don't try to show off."

Nappa was about to crush Goku but he suddenly disappeared. "Where'd he go?!"

"Over here." Goku stood about ten feet from Nappa. Nappa charged over and threw hundreds of punches at Goku but he swiftly dodged every punch. Nappa tried crushing him with his hand but Goku dodged and stood on Nappa's head. Nappa clenched his teeth together and tried smashing Goku again. Goku, again, dodged and saw an opening. Goku punched Nappa in the stomach so hard that Nappa started to gag.

"Strange." Lime heard Vegeta say. "A year ago he couldn't even beat Raditz and now he's making sport out of Nappa."

Nappa and Goku took the fight to the air where Goku clearly had the upper hand, dodging every punch and kick Nappa threw at him. "Fight me like a true saiyan!" Nappa yelled.

Vegeta soon grew impatient with Nappa's weakness against Goku and yelled, "Nappa! Get down here! It's my turn!"

Nappa looked at Vegeta with astonishment, "But Vegeta-"

"I said it my turn!" Vegeta ordered. "Now get down here!"

Nappa finally gave in. "Fine." Then he looked at Goku. "You're going down Kakorat. Vegeta's a lot stronger than I am. I can't what to see you fail." As Nappa floated to the ground he scanned the area. "Now for some fun." He glanced at Krillin and Gohan. He shot at them, opening his mouth for an attack. Lime stepped in front of them. Goku flew after Nappa but couldn't keep up. Then the aura around him turned red and he flew so fast that not even Lime could keep up. Goku kick Nappa in the back and Nappa went flying towards the ground. The Goku stood on the ground and caught Nappa with one arm. He threw Nappa in front of Vegeta. "I can't move my legs!" Nappa grunted.

"I think you hurt that guy pretty bad Goku." Krillin stared in amazement. "He's not getting up."

"What do you do back there?" Gohan asked.

"It was the Kaioken attack."

"Kaioken?" Krillin and Gohan said at the same time.

"Ya." Goku said. "It increases your energy, strength, speed, and even vision and hearing! You kinda become a super self."

"But it can only be sustained for a short amount of time, am I right?" Lime added. "It's one of King Kai's best attacks."

"That's so great!" Krillin smiled. "Do you think you can teach me a move like that someday, Goku? Huh? Maybe?"

"Maybe." Goku smiled.

Lime heard Vegeta say, "As usual, I have to do everything myself."

"Why didn't you use the Kaioken to attack him in the first place Goku?" Krillin asked. "With a move like that, you could have taken him out anytime you wanted to!"

"That's true." Goku told him. "I could have. But there's always a chance that the increase in energy could have destroyed my body. But I'm still here aren't I?"

"Well you don't look like any ghost I've ever seen!" Lime joked.

"It could kill you?" Krillin gulped, nervously.

"Yes."

Nappa lifted his hand. "Vegeta. Give me a hand. I can't get up." Vegeta held out his hand and grabbed Nappa's. "Thank you."

Vegeta gave him an evil like smile. "Sure. It's the least I can do Nappa." Vegeta threw Nappa into the air and started to charge a beam. All of the group was astonished. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment, IN HELL!" He charged up.

"This is intense!" Goku blocked the strong energy movement with him arm.

Vegeta shot the beam at Nappa. The huge amount of energy started tearing apart the ground, creating gigantic ravines.

"NO! VEGETA!" Nappa yelled as the beam collided with him. Completely destroying him. When the smoke cleared up Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Lime were floating in the air. Vegeta was standing on the ground, with an evil smile

"I can't believe it!" Krillin exclaimed, "He completely obliterated his own teammate!"

Vegeta looked up at them.

"He's serious about killing us." Lime said. _He's serious alright._

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed this episode and don't forget to review, review, review!**

**Vegeta: Ha! I killed Nappa!**

**Yellow: (Hugs Vegeta) Thank you so much Veggie-chan! I hated him!**

**Vegeta: I didn't like him either. And don't call me that!**

**Lime: I still hate you. Arrogant douche. But thanks for killing that stupid lunk head.**

**Hero: I think you two are just over reacting!**

**(Yellow and Lime take out Chichi's frying pan of doom.)**

**Hero: I mean…sorry!**

**Yellow: Anyway! See you guys next chapter! This is Yellow! In a Flash! (I really need a suggestion on my signing off thing! Leave one in the reviews! Help me!) =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. I've been focusing on my other fanfiction for a bit and my mom said that I couldn't use my laptop for a few days since I was caught saying a bad word. Accidents happen! (And when I get killed at top level in a game and I have to restart they do happen.) But I'm back and ready to write some more Lime Saga so let the chapter begin! **

**Special thanks go to:**

**Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7**

**4fireking**

**Aura Phantomhive**

**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yellow: Once upon a time there was a girl named Yellow, she did not own Dragon Ball Z and does own a bunch of Goku drawings. The end.**

* * *

**Let The Real Battle Begin!**

Goku turned to Krillin, Gohan, and Lime. "Listen." He said. "I want you to leave right now."

Lime turn gave Goku a stern look. "You can't be serious Kakorat! Are you saying you're going to fight him all by yourself?"

Krillin looked at Goku. "Alright, Goku. Gohan, Lime, let's go."

"But Krillin!" Gohan tried to argue.

"This is serious Gohan! We'll just get in your dad's way. If that guy got ahold of us he could use us against your dad and threaten to hurt us!" Krillin said, regretfully. "We can do anything!"

"Is it true daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Krillin's right Gohan. I'll be much better on my own." Goku said.

"Fine." Lime clenched her teeth. "Just don't try anything risky or I'll kill you."

"Sure." Goku nodded. "Now go."

The three flew off with one thing on their minds. _Come back, alive._

**Fight scene! YA!**

Goku flew off to a dry area with huge stones. Vegeta was flying right behind him.

"No one will get hurt here." He landed on a huge bolder. Vegeta landed on another bolder, taller than the one Goku was on.

They both gave each other confident smiles. "Kakorat," Vegeta said, "I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans would like to offer you, Kakorat, the opportunity to stand beside me on this conquest. With Nappa gone I can use a good man." Vegeta smirked. "Think about it, we will rule the planets, you can have anything you desired, there's no one in the universe than can touch us. Nothing will be out of your grasp. Well, what do you say, Kakorat?"

"I have everything I could ever want right here on Earth." Goku told him. "So I'll have to say no thanks." Vegeta gave him a questioning look. Goku went on. "Besides, I've seen how you treat your partners, Vegeta. There's not much job security."

Vegeta chuckled. "Alright then, so be it. You had your chance." Vegeta went into a fight stance. Goku did the same. The wind blew through the rocky terrain. Goku launched himself at Vegeta and threw a punch at the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta swiftly dodged. Goku threw dozens of punches at Vegeta, but he blocked each one. Vegeta threw a punch at Goku but he dodged. Goku threw a fury of punches but Vegeta still blocked all of them. They took the battle into the air where Goku tried to kick Vegeta but Vegeta jumped back and jumped onto pillar after pillar. Goku followed close behind. Vegeta bounced off the edge of a pillar and aimed himself towards Goku. Goku showed a hint of surprise and Vegeta knock Goku back. Goku launched himself into the air. He looked around for Vegeta. He realized too late that Vegeta was behind him and Vegeta karate chopped Goku on the neck. Goku turned around and threw a fury of kicks and punches at Vegeta. They took the battle high up in the sky. Vegeta blocked and dodged all of Goku's attacks. Vegeta punched Goku in the face and threw a bunch of punches at Goku. He kicked Goku in the stomach.

"Say good bye!" Vegeta hammered Goku towards the ground. Goku flipped around and landed feet first on another boulder. Vegeta landed on top of a tall pillar and looked down on Goku.

"Man he's good." Goku told himself. "Or better than I expected him to be. I'll still beat him."

"Kakorat, what's wrong? I expecting a more interesting fight." Vegeta smirked.

"You'll get one." Goku's voice was brimming with confidence. "I promise."

Vegeta started to power up. "If that was your best then I have some bad news. You may be stronger than anyone else on this planet but you're still no match for me!" Dark clouds started to cover the sky and the pillars around them were starting to crack and float up. Lightning like aura started to form around Vegeta and he started to glow.

"Oh man," Goku said. "What power! I think the earth itself is shaking!" There was radical winds and Goku had to use his arm to block the wind. Then the energy cleared away and the ground below them was shattered. "Okay. I think it over."

"Kakorat!" Vegeta yelled. Goku turned to Vegeta. "Farewell, you're finished."

* * *

**So how was that? Please don't forget to review!**

**Vegeta: I'm going to destroy Kakorat!**

**Lime: Ya right! ****_Of course you are._**

**Vegeta: Hey!**

**Yellow: What 'cha doing?**

**Lime: Vegeta thinks he can destroy Kakorat.**

**Yellow: Are you serious! Gimme a break!**

**Hero: Ya! You not going to win!**

**Vegeta: Shut up or I'll blast you all!**

**Yellow, Lime, and Hero: Make us!**

**Vegeta: SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Yellow: Fine!**

**Goku: What's going on?**

**Yellow: Vegeta said he's gonna beat you.**

**Goku: Not if I can help it!**

**(Goku and Vegeta lock stares of hatred.)**

**Yellow: Well they can continue their staring contest but I'm outta here! This is Yellow, in a flash! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So we are back with another Lime Saga! Ya! And before is forget…**

**Special Thanks to:**

**I walk in air (It's dots instead of spaces.)**

**NatNicole**

**I love it when I get new review! Anyway, too the story!**

**Hero: You need to do the disclaimer.**

**Lime: Can I do it?**

**Hero: I want to do it!**

**Lime: Too bad!**

**Hero: I called first!**

**Lime: Well the Saga is named after me!**

**Yellow: Will you two just SHUT UP?!**

**Lime and Hero: Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lime: I'm doing it!**

**Hero: No, I am!**

**Yellow: We don't own anything!**

**Lime and Hero: I was going to do it!**

**(Lime and Hero give each other death stares.)**

* * *

**Battle Continue**

Vegeta punted Goku up into the air and spiked him to the ground. Goku landed in a pillar and looked up for Vegeta.

"Can't find me?" Goku turned around and Vegeta kicked him off the pillar. Goku jumped up, on to a pillar and turned his head to spot Vegeta. He sensed Vegeta and looked up. The saiyan prince fired a flaming energy ball at Goku.

"Kiaoken times two!" Goku jumped up and out of the way of the energy ball. But made a big mistake as Vegeta fired another energy ball at his target. Goku was barely able to dodge and the beam scorched off half of his shirt.

"Well now." Vegeta said "Missed him. How nimble." Then he called to Goku, "Nice one!"

Goku landed on a pillar. Vegeta did the same and landed on the pillar in front of Goku. _What an incredible amount of power! I better think of something fast. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. _The Goku smiled. "I got no choice." He ripped the top of his scorched outfit off. "If a double Kiaoken doesn't work, I guess I'll try a triple. Sorry, King Kai. But I don't see any other way."

"What's the matter Kakorat?" Vegeta asked mockingly. "You don't seem too eager to continue. Don't tell me you already need to catch your breath. We were just getting started."

"Don't wait on me." Goku said. "Feel free to lead off any time."

_Goku's insane! _Yajirobe thought, hiding behind a pillar. _This guy has been beating him ever since the start and he just keeps coming back for more! I know Goku's tough but I think this time, he's finally met his match._ Yajirobe took a huge gulp.

Lime's flying screeched to a stop. _Kakorat's going to do a Kiaoken times three! _"I have to see this."

"See what?" Krillin asked, floating in front of her.

"I'm going to kill him." Lime said. She raced off in the direction of the battle ground.

"Wait!" Gohan called. "Where are you going?!"

_You idiotic clown._ Lime looked around. _Okay, let's see. Kakorat. Kakorat. Found him. _She flew off towards the north.

"We'd better follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything funny." Krillin and Gohan followed Lime's ki and also went north.

"This staring contest is beginning to irritate me." Vegeta said. "Are you planning on continuing our fight anytime today? What's it going to be? I'm tired of waiting."

_Alright._ Goku thought. _I'll try the triple Kiaoken attack. I sure hope my body can take it._

Vegeta started to laugh. "I keep forgetting that you're an earthling now. You don't even have a tail do you? You let them operate on you? What did they do? Get you while you were sleeping?" Vegeta tilted his head. "Now I know why you have no desire to join me on the hunt. I few still had our home planet, you'd be a laughing stock there.

Yajirobe was still behind the huge pillar. _Oh man! It looks like Goku's in big trouble! I gotta help him somehow, and I bet the best way for me to do that is hi…_ Yajirobe felt someone tap him on the back. He turned around.

"You gonna hind, Yajie-chan?" Lime asked.

Yajirobe fell back. "W-w-w-who are you?"

Lime scratched her head. _I forgot. He doesn't know me. Smooth move, Lime._ "Does it really matter?"

"It okay Yajirobe. She's with us." Krillin and Gohan landed on the ground. "Secondly, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…you know…stuff." Yajirobe looked to his left.

"Come on Yajie. You were going to hind, weren't you?" Lime smiled.

"No, and don't call me that!" Yajirobe said. "I was just uh…figuring out how to help."

"Ya, right." Lime rolled her eyes.

_Okay, this is it. _Goku closed his eyes. _Time to see what I'm made of._

* * *

**Sooooo how was that? Please review! **

**Yellow: So, Lime, what are you planning to do in the battle?**

**Lime: I'm not telling.**

**Hero: Are you going to add me soon?**

**Yellow: Not even close.**

**Hero: Darn.**

**Trunks: Hey guys!**

**Yellow: Hey Trunks!**

**Trunks: What 'cha doing?**

**Lime: We were just about to get to the signing off.**

**This is Yellow! In flash! See ya next chapter!**

**Lime: There it is.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! This is Yellow! Wait, I'm not Yellow! Hey guys! I'm Blue, Yellow's brother. Apparently, Yellow is not able to make this chapter. She requested for me to type one. If this chapter seems a little different then here's the answer.**

**Lime: What did you do to Yellow?!**

**Blue: Whoa! Lime, it's okay. It's not like I obliterated her.**

**Hero: You obliterated Yellow?! Die!**

**Blue: NO! I did not obliterate her!**

**Hero: Oh. **

**Blue: *Sigh* Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own dragon ball z...that's it. *Cricket chirps***

* * *

** KaioKen x 3!**

"He's crazy." Lime whispered to herself. Goku was powering up. "I can't believe he's trying this. I know his suppose to make it but..."

Goku finished powering up and her jumped off the bolder. A red aura covered him and he charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta made a surprised look. Goku punched Vegeta off the pillar. As Vegeta was plummeting towards the ground, Goku flew under him and kicked Vegeta in the back, upwards. Vegeta flipped over to look at Goku, who was flying right towards him. Vegeta shot a beam at Goku but he dodged and circle around him. Vegeta threw another beam at Goku but missed. With a powerful kick, Goku sent Vegeta crashing through a pillar. Vegeta fell another pillar and the crash made a cave in it.

"Goku's actually doing it." Lime looked behind the pillar. "Why didn't Bulma tell me he was this strong before I left?"

"What did you say?" Krillin peered over Lime shoulder.

Lime looked over at him. "Oh. Nothing. Just talking to myself."

Krillin gave her a frustrated look.

Back in the heat of battle, Vegeta had blasted himself out of the cave in the pillar. He looked around for Goku. Goku speeded towards Vegeta and punch him in the back. Furious, Vegeta bounced off a pillar and gathered energy in his palm. He swiped at Goku. Goku dodged and gave Vegeta a powerful punch in the stomach. Vegeta stepped back and hugged his stomach, in pain. Goku went out of Kaioken times three mode and was panting. Blood trickled out of Vegeta's mouth as he retreated to another pillar.

"He's winning." Yajirobe poked out from behind the pillar. "Alright. Goku might beat this guy after all.

"Don't get to exited Yajie." Lime was leaning against the pillar. "It's not over." _Long from over._

Vegeta threw a two punches at Goku, who caught them both and tightened his grip on Vegeta's fists. Vegeta, in agony, tried to pull his fists from Goku's grip. Finally pulling them free, Vegeta clutched them together and attempted to hammer Goku on the head. Unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku smashed his head on Vegeta's before he could hammer him. Goku lifted Vegeta and elbowed him in the chest. Goku repeatedly punched Vegeta into the air. Goku kneed Vegeta into a pillar. Goku retreated back, panting hard. Vegeta lied on the ground. Seemingly, looking like a T-rex who just got butt whooped.

Lime clentched her teeth. "He's crazy to hold the Kaiokan that long. Is he brain damaged or what?"

"Alright." Krillin said. "What are you mumbling about? Me and Gohan have a right to know."

"Did you count how long Goku held the Kaioken attack?" Lime asked, annoyed.

"No. Maybe, a minute or so." Krillin answered. "Why?"

"Remember what Karkorat said to you about the Kaiokan attack?"

"Ya..." Krillin and Gohan suddenly got her meaning.

Vegeta got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. He stared at the bloody glove in anger. "Who does this fool think he's dealing with? He beneath me! I'll show him, I'll show them all! I'll reduce this place to ashes!" He yelled out. Goku looked at him. "Kakorat!" Vegeta growled. "Dodge this next attack if you can! But now, if you do, your precious little planet will be gone!" A red, angry aura surrounded Vegeta as he flew up, into the air. "The choice is yours Kakorat! But, either way, you are finished!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back from camp! I have to thank Blue for this chapter. If you want to check out more of his writing then read my other story, called When Two Worlds Collide.**

**Lime: Yellow! Where did you go? Did you run into a wild boar? Or, or get run over by a truck?**

**Hero: Or get a tree falling on you? Or get blasted by Vegeta?**

**Yellow: Whoa guys. I went to a short trip to camp, not a torture arena!**

**Lime and Hero: Oh.**

**Yellow: Anyway, This is Yellow in a flash! See you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of Lime Saga! Ya!**

**Lime: Do I get do something?**

**Yellow: Hell Ya!**

**Hero: No fair!**

**Lime: Life isn't fair.**

**Yellow: Ugh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lime: We**

**Hero: Don't **

**Lime: Own**

**Hero: An**

**Lime: Y**

**Hero: Thing**

**Yellow: Don't sue!**

**And, before I forget. Specail thanks to:**

**Shadow**

**DBZfan**

**The Burning Leaf**

**Last time on Lime Saga...**

**Goku faced off against The Prince of All Sayains, Vegeta. With no option left, Goku had to resort to the Kaioken x3, an attack restricted by King Kai to use. Goku seemingly takes control of the battle. Enraged, Vegeta resorts to trying to plow up the planet. Will Goku be able to stop Vegeta?! Find out, on this chapter of Lime Saga!**

**(My ****_amazing_**** summary.)**

* * *

**Clash of Two Strengths!**

Lime bit her bottom lip. She clutched her fist. If Kakorat was going for a times four, she'd have to jump in.

Vegeta focused his power into his palms. A purple like aura covered his body. Radical lighting like energy surrounded him.

Goku clenched his teeth. "It's now or never." He powered up. "Kaioken x3!" He charged up a Kamehameha wave. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta charged his beam. "FIRE!"

Goku released the energy wave. "HA!"

"Here we go. Hold on!" Lime warned. She drew a circle with energy around the area and a green barrier came up. The landscape around them tore apart. Even with the barrier, Lime could still feel the earth itself shaking. "This could be more powerful than Hero."

Krillin, unable to hold his balance fell to the ground. "Wow! What power!"

Gohan held his ground. "I can't believe it!"

Yajirobe looked like he was about to piss himself. "Help me!"

Vegeta stared in disbelief. "How can this be?! His beam is as strong as my Gallic Gun!" Vegeta put more strength into his attack. His Gallic Gun was slowly pushing the Kamehameha wave.

Goku winced. "Kaioken..."

"Screw it all!" Lime jumped out of the barrier and raced towards Goku. Before Goku could power up to Kaioken times four, Lime head butt him out of the way, onto the ground and quickly shot a beam through the Kamehameha wave, which gave it enough power to over throw Vegeta. Vegeta was blasted to the atmosphere. Lime fell onto the pillar. She quickly jumped back up in rage and pointed at Goku. "Are you insane?! Kaioken times four! You have to be brain damaged!"

Goku held the his side. "Why is your head so hard?"

Lime clenched her teeth, she suddenly burst with anger. "DOES IT MATTER WHY MY HEAD IS HARD? YOU'RE NO BETTER! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU'RE BODY IF YOU WENT TO KAIOKEN TIMES FOUR! DO YOU EVEN CARE?! IF YOU DIE..." Lime suddenly cut off.

"Aren't you kinda over reacting?" Goku asked.

Krillin and Gohan flew over. Krillin looked totally bewildered and Gohan looked like he'd see a ghost. Krillin started, "Lime, h-h-h-h-h-how, w-w-w-w-w-w..."

"What do you want?!" Lime growled, obviously still angry at Goku.

"The barrier! The speed! The beam! How?!" Gohan asked.

"Does that matter?!" Lime asked.

Krillin, Gohan, and Goku exchanged glances.

_Goku!_

_Oh, hey King Kai._

_The Saiyan isn't gone yet._

_Ya. I can still feel his presence. _

_He's planning something. Keep on guard._

_Gotcha._

"Kakorat..." Lime's voice was seemingly calm.

"Ya?" Goku let his guard down.

"Tell me, have ever heard of Oozaru?" Lime asked.

"No...why?"

"Never mind." Lime sighed. "Vegeta's gonna come back in a few minutes."

"But I can't feel his energy." Gohan looked around.

Lime rolled his eyes. "If you keep jolting your head around like that, you'll be talented enough to sense a person that's right in front of you."

"You're a lot different from when I first met you." Goku observed. "You were a lot more care free."

"Well, you can improve my mood if you'd let me do something." Lime suggested, harshly.

"You can heal." Krillin pointed out.

"That reminds me." Lime put a healing barrier around Goku. She instantly switched her mood, again. "But healing is so boring." Lime complained. "I actually wanna break Vegeta's freaking arm or something!"

"Did you see what that beam did?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Did you see what _I_ did?!" Lime countered.

"Ya, but what if he's stronger than that?"

"He is." Lime said. "I know and I know."

Gohan and Krillin looked at each other. "Are you sure?"

Lime rolled her eyes. "Y.E.S"

"You seem to know a lot about Vegeta, Lime." Gohan said. "And, he said he has met you before this. Can you tell us how you two met?"

"Vegeta's coming back." Lime said. "I'll answer your question later."

Vegeta flew towards the battle ground. He floated above Goku, Yajirobe, Gohan, Lime, and Krillin.

"Karkorat!" Vegeta yelled. The group looked up. "You think you're so clever! Destroying the moon so I can't transform!"

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Vegeta yelled. "You might have stopped me from transform by the moon but we saiyans have found a new way to transform." Vegeta created a bright light in his palm. "Saiyans have found a new way to create our own moon light. Now prepare to be squashed!"

"Stop!" Lime kicked Vegeta's hand, attempting to stop him from throwing the light orb. But it was too late. Vegeta had launched the light. Lime's eyes were wide with horror. "He's going to smash us. What should I do?"

* * *

**So how was that? I tried to get Lime in more of the action.**

**Yellow: Hope you're happy Lime.**

**Lime: You bet!**

**Yellow: Ya! Mission accomplished! **

**Trunks: Am I going to be in soon?**

**Yellow: *Talks to self* Next mission. Add Trunks.**

**Hero: What about me?**

**Yellow: Next mission. Beat up Hero!**

**(Hero runs away!)**

**Yellow: *smirks* Anyway! Please review! This is Yellow in a flash! See ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back! First of all, I want to thank you all for reading my story! I just a day I went from 864 people reading to 923 people! You guys are amazing! That's...uh...923 - 864 more people in one day! (I admit it. I'm too lazy to subtract.)**

**Lime: That's 59 people, idiot.**

**Yellow: Well, I'm not the one who tried to ****_kick_**** the light orb out of Vegeta's hand. He could have just made another one!**

**Lime: Well, I didn't have time to think!**

**Yellow: I'm surprised that you can think at all.**

**Lime: What did you just say?!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hero: I guess since those to are bickering, Trunks and I can do the disclaimer.**

**Trunks: We don't own anything!**

**Hero: Don't sue us or I'll beat you too death! Just kidding! Lime would do that, but I won't. You guys are awesome.**

**Lime: What was that?**

**Hero: *gulps* Uh oh.**

**(Lime punts Hero of the Look out.)**

* * *

** Prince Vegeta the Oozaru **

**(If you hear me say "Prince" it would be the most sarcastic voice you've ever heard)**

"He's...changing." Goku stared in horror.

Vegeta started to grow fur over his body and his face stretched out to form an ape like face. He grew gigantic, and Lime guessed he was about fifty feet tall now.

"Oh crap." Lime stood on a pillar and glazed up at the, now, huge, ugly ape, who was once the prince of stamped flies. "If I kick his butt, that would disrupted the timeline, but if I don't do something, Kakorat will be stuck in the hospital for a long time and I'll have to hear him scream about needles." Lime gave herself a face palm. "I just love to confuse myself, don't I?"

"Now, Kakorat!" Vegeta growled. He looked down at the four magots. "I'll crush you all! You can't beat the mighty Prince Vegeta!" He picked up and pillar and threw it down at Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. They all jumped back.

"This is such a drag." Lime jumped to the pillar the other three were on. She turned to Krillin. "I want you to charge up a destructo disc and try to aim it at Vegeta's tail." She turned to Goku. "You're the distraction. But be careful." She looked at Gohan. "You're...you do whatever."

"How put you in charge?" Krillin asked.

"Me!" Lime growled. "Now, are you going to follow my plan or what?"

"How do you know about destructo dis-"

Lime cut him off. "Does it matter?!"

Krillin was scared of Lime's growing temper. "Okay..."

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"I'm helping whoever needs it." Lime said. "You come with me Gohan."

"Okay." Gohan didn't dare it argue.

"Now, move it!" Lime growled.

Goku ran in front of Vegeta. Vegeta continuously tried to step on Goku, like a bug.

"This form..." Goku looked back at Vegeta. "It seems familiar."

Vegeta kept trying to step on Goku. "You can't escape me, Kakorat!"

_Goku's flash back:_

_"Goku, whatever you do, you mustn't look at the full moon." Grandpa Gohan warned._

_"I promise, Grandpa." Goku nodded._

_The giant ape crashed the Martial arts stadium. Tearing apart the ring. Everybody watched in horror as the ape threw the rumble upon the crowd._

_The giant ape torn apart the, once was, stone castle. Bulma, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar were running for their lives._

_End of flash back_

"I get it now." Goku clenched his teeth. "I'm the one who crushed the tournament that day. And, I'm the one who...crushed my grandpa!"

"Crud." Lime looked at a Goku, running for his life. Then she looked at a hesitating Krillin, trying to aim a destructo disc. "Hey! Hurry up, Krillin!"

"I can't get a good aim!"

Lime turned back to Goku and noticed that Vegeta had caught up to him. Vegeta was reaching out his massive palms to grab the little termite.

"Hey! Watch out!" Lime yelled. Vegeta grabbed Goku. At lightning speed, Lime quick flew towards Vegeta and kicked him at the side of his massive head. Vegeta stumbled to the side. Goku jumped out of Vegeta's grip. "Krillin! Now!"

As Krillin was about to fire, Vegeta's tail whacked him which sent him flying into another pillar, causing Krillin to throw the disc straight at Lime.

"Such a drag." Lime grabbed the disc and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta turned around and the disc cut his left eye.

Vegeta growled and held his eye.

Lime powered up a beam. "Kamehameha!"

"What'd she said?" Goku stared as Lime shot a blue Kamehameha wave at Vegeta.

Lime dropped down in front of Goku and punched him in the face. "I told you to be careful, dope!" Goku fell onto the ground.

"Sorry," Goku held his cheek. "What are you so concerned for me?"

Lime grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him. "Well, I should be since your my d...friend!"

"You'll pay!" Lime turned around to see an angry , oozaru Vegeta. "I'll crush you!" Vegeta threw his massive fist at the two. They both jumped opposite ways. A beam was shot at the giant monkey. Vegeta turned around. Gohan, who had fired the beam, was standing on top of a pillar.

"Get away from my dad!" He yelled. Vegeta swung his tail and whacked Gohan to the side.

"Crap." Lime jumped back, onto a pillar. "What should I do?"

* * *

**So how was that? Please review! This is Yellow in a flash! See ya next chapter!**

**By the way, you guys are amazing! I now have had over a thousand people looking at my story! I really want to express my thank to you guys support! **

**-Yellow of the Leaf =^.^=**


End file.
